


For the Birthday Girl

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>27. happy birthday and 48. shackles - Nine/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Birthday Girl

Slowly waking, the Doctor blinks as the events of the night before replay themselves. Apparently ‘Captain’ Jack wasn’t all bad. And apparently he’s not the only one with a jealous streak. Rose had been determined to make sure he understood her interest in him, which he had wholeheartedly returned. He grins, eyes open.

“Oh, good. You’re awake!” says Rose, grinning down at him. He goes to guide her backwards just a little, so she’s straddling him properly, because she looks beautiful, flushed and naked. Instead, he finds his movements hindered. 

He frowns, looking behind his head before looking back up at her. “Rose, there a reason for the shackles?”

“Well, we missed my birthday due to someone’s driving, so I thought about how you could make it up to me. Here we are!” she says, bouncing a little. 

“Can’t argue with the birthday girl!” he says. Sure she missed it, but it also means it hasn’t happened for her yet. But when she licks her lips like that, he really doesn’t think it matters. Though… “I get to have you, like this, for my birthday?”

Rose nods, and slips backwards, dragging her wet heat over his erection. He groans loudly and she smirks. Raising herself, she quickly lines him up and drops down, a low sigh escaping her at the feeling. She sits still for a moment and the Doctor bucks his hips up, grinning as she moans. 

He tries to repeat the movement, but she raises herself as well and pokes her tongue out at him. “I’m setting the pace this time.”

“If you like, Roo-oooosssee,” he chokes out as Rose uses muscles he didn’t know she could control to squeeze his cock. 

“I do,” she says, leaning forward to kiss him quickly before straightening, and lifting herself almost completely off him, then slamming herself back down. She repeats the motion, up and down, riding him with a smile, short moans and pants, and ‘Fuck, yes’ and ‘Doctor!’s dropping from her lips. Moving one hand from his chest, she slips it down to where they’re joined, rubbing at her clit and he takes the opportunity, thrusting up, the feel of her fluttering muscles pulling him closer. 

He can feel the moment she comes, clenching around him with a cry of his name. The sensation makes him thrust up harder, faster, desperate to follow her. A moment later, she falls forwards as he shudders, his release racing through him, into her. 

Rose buries her head in his neck, breathing hard, but he can feel her smile against his skin. Turning his head, he whispers, “Happy birthday, Rose.”


End file.
